In My Life, I Love You More
by Crystallic Rain
Summary: It had seemed only right at the time for them to part ways, with the promise to stay close. However, after more than a year of lost contact, suddenly Blaine was there, reaching for the same paper cup as Kurt, their fingers brushing. FUTURE!FIC - KLAINE
1. March 11, 2015  Part 1

**In My Life, I Love You More  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

' _But of all these friends and lovers,  
><em>_There is no one compares with you,  
><em>_And these memories lose their meaning  
><em>_When I think of love as something new.  
><em>_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
><em>_For the people and things that went before,  
><em>_I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
><em>_In my life, I love you more. '_

_- In My Life, _the Beatles

* * *

><p><strong>March 11, 2015<strong>

Kurt pulled his bag up on his shoulder, leaning against one of the tables in the busy coffee shop. He let out a breath, closing his eyes and pressing his thumb and forefinger to his temples, waiting for his order to be shouted over the idle chatter of the other customers.

"Large nonfat mocha," the barista called out, and Kurt tugged on the strap of his bag once again, making his way back to the counter. However, once he reached out for the paper cup, another hand brushed against his. He glanced up at the other person and was immediately thankful that he hadn't yet taken the coffee from the countertop.

Familiar hazel eyes were staring at him, that same old smile on his lips.

Two and a half years ago, it had seemed only right for them to part ways, though with the promise to stay close and keep in touch. However, they grew busy and grew apart, and after more than a year of lost contact, suddenly Blaine was _there_, reaching for the same coffee cup as Kurt, fingers colliding with the same electric shock that Kurt had always experienced.

Kurt blinked several times, as though the boy in front of him might suddenly disappear again, as quickly as he had appeared. He swallowed as Blaine chuckled slightly, still smiling. "Guess after all this time I'm still used to grabbing it for you. I suppose old habits die hard."

Kurt wished more than anything that his words were not failing him, but he found himself completely unable to speak, simply staring at the boy in front of him. Blaine laughed slightly at the boy's speechlessness. He took a deep breath, taking his own cup of coffee from the counter.

"Do you have a minute?" Blaine asked at last. "I'd love to catch up."

Kurt nodded, turning from the boy and closing his eyes again for a moment to remember himself. Taking a deep breath, he made his way across the café, Blaine following him close behind. He settled himself at one of the tables in the corner, Blaine sitting across from him, still smiling as he sipped his coffee.

Finally, Kurt couldn't take it anymore, setting his cup between them. "What are you doing here?" he asked, bluntly and Blaine's smile faltered for a moment. Kurt knew that Blaine probably took this as his presence being unwanted, which wasn't entirely true. Still, the silence that had fallen between them for so long still stabbed at his heart, stinging and aching. All the same there was a part of him that had always hoped for a reconnection, something straight out of a romance movie. Maybe, he thought, just maybe, this was his chance.

"I moved here," Blaine explained at last, "this past summer."

"What about Dartmouth?" Kurt asked, all too aware that his words bore a hint of bitterness. "I thought your father had pulled strings for you to attend the same college as him."

"Honestly, he and I speak even less these days," Blaine responded, an edge to his own words as well. "I've transferred to Columbia so I suppose he's still pleased that I'm at an Ivy League, but I think when he finally realized that not only could he not change my sexuality, but he couldn't convince me to follow in his footsteps with the family business... he just sort of stopped caring."

"Oh," Kurt said lamely. "So instead of a business major, now you're..."

"Music education," Blaine replied with a grin.

Kurt nodded, his heart warming at the idea of Blaine teaching, probably at some underprivileged school, probably running a glee club there like they'd been in together so many years before. "And where are you living these days?" Kurt asked in turn.

"West Village," he answered slowly. There was a heavy pause. "With my boyfriend."

Kurt choked slightly on the coffee he'd been drinking. "Boyfriend?" he squeaked slightly. "Oh. What... what's he like?"

Blaine looked back down at the cup sitting between his hands. "Well," he said, "his name is Travis. He attended the liberal arts college at Dartmouth—he's graduated now. He's into photography and he plays guitar, but he can't sing to save his life, so he generally leaves vocals to me. He's got a job at a record store near our apartment."

Kurt hummed in response. "How incredibly... hipster," he said, the displeasured tone returning to his words. "He sounds like a downright stereotype."

"Come on, be fair," Blaine said, though it was with a smile. "You've never even met him." He rested the cup of coffee between them, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward. "And what about you?"

Kurt swallowed, tilting his head away for just a moment as his mind raced. He spotted a few scattered magazines on an end table near them, and found himself scanning the covers for names. Before he could curse the fact that the only he could see was a rather old issue of something dedicated to _Twilight_ of all things, he turned back to Blaine. "My boyfriend's name is Taylor," he said. "We're not living together, though. I'm still with Rachel over on Morningside. The two of them go to school together, though."

Blaine nodded, glancing down at his watch. "I really hate to do this, but I have to run to class," he said. "It was really nice to see you, though, Kurt."

"You too," Kurt responded, though he couldn't help but feel as though it was a complete lie.

"I want to give you my number," Blaine said, rifling through his bag and finally withdrawing a pen. "My dad pulled me off his plan, so my number changed." He took a napkin and quickly scribbled the digits on it, sliding it across the table once he had finished. "Promise you'll call, or at the very least text? I'd hate to go back to the way things were between us."

Kurt licked his lips, hesitantly taking the napkin from the Blaine. "Yeah," he said softly, nodding. "Yeah, of course."

Blaine beamed at him. "I'll talk to you soon, then," he said. "Again, it was great to see you." And with a smile and a wave, he was gone again.

Kurt buried his head in his hands, letting out a small groan and wishing he'd arrived at the café just fifteen minutes later.


	2. March 11, 2015  Part 2

**In My Life, I Love You More  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March 11, 2015 (part ii)<strong>

Kurt slammed the door behind him, feeling exhausted and annoyed. He should have known that the morning had been a sign of things to come. He'd been completely unable to concentrate on his fashion history midterm, and his sketches had been returned to him with poor marks, which only led him to completely insane, although rather convincing, thoughts of him failing out of Parsons and being forced to return to Ohio to live and die a Lima Loser.

He sighed, hanging his coat and scarf in the hall before making his way to the kitchen, glancing through the mail on the counter to see if anything had arrived for him. He shrugged his bag off his shoulder, setting it on the stool beside him.

"Kurt?" Rachel called out from her bedroom.

"Yeah, it's me Rachel," he shouted back, making his way to see her. "And you'll _never_ believe who I ran into at Artopolis this morning."

"Hold on," she said as he reached the door. "I'm talking with Finn."

"Is that Kurt?" His stepbrother's voice came through the speakers, sounding slightly muffled. Kurt smiled and waved in the direction of the web camera as he reached Rachel's bedroom. "Hey, bro!"

"Who did you see?" Rachel asked, turning herself around in her chair.

Kurt frowned slightly, his eyes moving from her, to the computer screen, back to her.

"Oh, fine, he doesn't have to know," she said quickly, covering the lens of the camera. Finn let out an indignant shout as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest and mumbling something. '_Who_?' she mouthed at Kurt, and he rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly.

'_Blaine_,' he mouthed back, and Rachel let out a shriek.

"_Are you serious_?" she shouted, and Kurt sighed, running his hand through his hair as Rachel dropped her hand from the camera.

Immediately, Finn sat up. "Hey, tell me!" he demanded from the computer screen. "You're my _brother_—"

"Finn, I'll call you back," Rachel said hastily. And though Finn opened his mouth to object, with a click of a button, he disappeared.

"You need to tell me all about it," she told him, quickly getting to her feet and grabbing his hands. Immediately she led him over to her bed, forcing them both to sit. She leaned in with a smile. "Was it romantic?"

Kurt scoffed. "Hardly."

"Well," she sighed, "he never was the best at romance, but I did think he improved quite a bit while he was with you—"

"He has a boyfriend, Rachel," Kurt said bluntly, and Rachel merely blinked.

"W-what?" she asked, frowning.

"He has a boyfriend," he repeated. "They met at Dartmouth and now they live here together in West Village, and they're going to live happily ever after and adopt stupid, hipster children together."

"Oh, _Kurt_," she sighed, and she enveloped him in a hug.

"It doesn't matter," Kurt said lamely, and Rachel gave him a knowing look.

"You need to win him back," she said matter-of-factly. "Invite him over for dinner."

Kurt groaned. "I can't," he said.

"And why not?"

"Because, tired of being pathetically single, I told him I have a boyfriend," Kurt replied.

"Oh, _Kurt_," she said once again. "After every stupid thing that Finn and I did in high school, you should know better than—"

"It was stupid, I know," Kurt snapped. "But seeing him there, after everything that happened between us... He suddenly walks back into my life and he's got a boyfriend, and he goes to school next to my favourite coffee shop." He sighed. "And he knew where we go to school. It's not like he thought there wouldn't be a chance of seeing one of us. He's been here for almost a year and not once did he try to contact us."

"Well," Rachel said cautiously, "what about now? Will you get in contact with him again?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know," he admitted. "He gave me his phone number."

"I say you do it," Rachel said softly. "But it's your choice."

Kurt nodded, and his head ached as he thought things over, Rachel watching him carefully. "I'm going to go get some work done," he mumbled, picking himself up off her bed.

"Just consider it, all right?" she urged, and he nodded faintly as he crossed the hall, into his own bedroom. He closed the door behind him, and settled himself at his desk, though he had no true intention of doing any homework. Instead, he gently pulled the folded napkin out of his pocket, simply staring at the numbers scrawled across it.

Hesitantly, Kurt pulled at the thin chain that lay around his neck, tugging it from beneath his shirt. Gently he fingered the slim band that hung from it.

He sighed, half-curious if he was just being childish and stupid. High school loves didn't last, he knew that. Still, he'd held on to that silly hope, and that foolish promise.

He shook his head, letting the ring fall back against his shirt, pulling out his phone. He quickly entered the digits, but paused, unsure of what to type out as a message.

Then, the thought occurred to him and he smiled half-heartedly as he sent a single word.

'_Courage._'

He set the phone back onto his desk, his heart beating faster than normal, and he wished it wouldn't.

His phone buzzed several minutes later, and he hastily picked it up.

'_So glad you didn't write me off._ _ (:'_

He smiled at the screen, before another text appeared.

'_Same time and place tomorrow? On me.'_


	3. March 27, 2015

**In My Life, I Love You More  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

**Note: **The nature of this story is leading to rather short 'chapters', so I'm trying to give you all two at a time, so it's a better read. (:

* * *

><p><strong>March 27, 2015<strong>

"It's been... strange, to be perfectly honest," Kurt said into his phone. "Honestly, I feel like I'm exactly where I was four years ago." He paused. "Except by this time four years ago, he and I were spending all our time... _practicing_ for regionals. It's more like Valentine's day of that year, when I was sitting in bed with you and Rachel, talking about the woes of being single."

Mercedes sighed into her phone. "We were all stupid in high school, boo."

"But him being back here makes me feel that way all over again," Kurt responded, sipping on his cup of coffee as he sat at what had recently become 'their table'. Yet today, he'd received the text '_Sorry, bus is a bit late,_' and he'd decided to spend the time waiting filling Mercedes in on all that had happened in the past weeks. "I thought that I'd be over this. Over _him_."

"He's your first love," she said matter-of-factly.

"And we broke up almost three years ago," he responded flatly.

"Right," Mercedes said. "Because of the '_long distance'_."

"It was because of the distance," Kurt replied indignantly.

"Mmhm," Mercedes hummed in response. "And it had nothing to with that boy's father pulling you aside to talk with you."

Kurt was silent, tracing the lid of his coffee cup with his finger.

"I understand that you'll probably never want to talk about that," Mercedes said gently, "but did you ever even _mention_ it to Blaine?"

"Of course not," Kurt snapped. "It had nothing to do with why we broke up." Mercedes was quiet, and he sighed, running his hand over his face. "Listen, I have to go. But I'll text you later, all right, boo?"

"All right," Mercedes responded. "Talk to you later."

He removed the phone from his ear, staring at the screen as it flashed the call time at him. He bit his lip, thinking over the conversation that he had just had.

"Hey." The voice caught his attention, and he glanced up. "Sorry I'm so late."

"Not a problem," Kurt responded, forcing a smile.

"Hope your coffee isn't too cold by now," Blaine said.

"A little," Kurt admitted, "but I think I'll manage."

Blaine nodded. "Listen," he said suddenly, and Kurt arched an eyebrow at him. "We need to talk."

Kurt frowned, but nodded all the same.

Blaine sighed. "I know you lied." Kurt felt his cheeks redden, and he swallowed hard. "I asked Tina and Mike, and they told me that you don't have a boyfriend," Blaine went on.

Kurt knew that, logically, he should feel embarrassed, but instead, something inside him seemed to snap. "Well," he countered, "it's so good to hear that you've kept up contact with _them_."

Blaine frowned. "Kurt—"

"Why do you care so much about my love life, anyway?" Kurt ploughed on. "It stopped being your business when you walked out of my life."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows. "You broke up with _me_."

"And you made a _promise_," Kurt said. "Excuse me for believing in that."

Blaine sighed, raking his hand through his curls. "Look, Kurt..."

"I don't want to hear it," Kurt snapped. "I'm sure you have some fantastic reason for why you stopped talking to me. I'm sure you have an even _better_ reason for dating whoever you did and whoever you are."

"Kurt—"

"So I lied," he went on. "Do you blame me? It's always _me_ waiting on _you._ I guess I never was your first choice, was I? Just someone to pass your time on."

"You can hate me all you want," Blaine said heatedly. "You can blame me for how we ended even though _I_ wanted to continue it, no matter what it took. You can even blame me for not being able to talk to you because it hurt too much to simply go back to friends after everything we went through, but don't you _dare_ try to doubt my feelings or try to convince yourself that it wasn't real."

"You think it didn't hurt me, too?" Kurt asked. "You think that _not talking to me_ didn't hurt me even more?"

Blaine sighed exasperatedly. "God, Kurt, just grow up!"

In one fluid movement, Kurt pulled off the top of his cold coffee and tossed it in the direction of Blaine, drenching him in the brown liquid. He coughed and spluttered, staring at Kurt in disbelief.

Then, Kurt yanked at the chain around his neck, taking the ring from it and slamming it on the table. "Take it back," he said venomously. "Give it to your _boyfriend_. Maybe it will mean something to _him_."

And with that, Kurt pulled his bag over his shoulder and quickly left the coffee shop.


	4. April 9, 2015

**In My Life, I Love You More  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>April 9, 2015<strong>

Kurt's attention was completely focused on the contents of his bag as he rummaged for his wallet. He absent-mindedly stepped up to the counter, an hour later than he'd grown accustomed to. He was running away, he reminded himself, but he didn't care. Things had simply gotten too complicated and messy and he wished he could go back to how they were a month ago.

"Large nonfat mocha, on the house."

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked up from his bag. "Blaine," he hissed, "_what are you doing here_?"

Blaine shrugged, the cup of coffee in his hand, holding it out for Kurt. "I work here now."

"Obviously," he snapped. "Why?"

"You wouldn't talk to me anymore," Blaine said, shrugging again.

"You _can't_ be serious."

"I want to apologise, Kurt," Blaine pressed on.

Kurt glanced behind him, seeing the line growing, looking at him impatiently. "Fine. We'll talk on your break," he sighed. "Just let me pay—"

"On the house," Blaine repeated, and Kurt sighed snatching the cup of coffee from him, and moving to the station with milk, cream, and sugar. Curiously, he rotated the cup in his hand.

His ring had been taped to the back, and scrawled on the cup in black marker it said, '_Keep it. Please.'_

Hesitantly Kurt pulled off the tape. He glanced back over his shoulder, but Blaine was now busy with his next customer. Instead he turned his attention back to his coffee, slipping the ring back into his pocket.

* * *

><p>"I truly am sorry."<p>

Kurt looked up from his textbook once he heard Blaine's voice. The curly-haired boy was holding another cup of coffee and a capri sandwich. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"It seems you know more than just my coffee order, now," he commented, and Blaine smiled slightly.

"I asked the other workers," he said with a shrug, sitting down across from Kurt.

Kurt hummed in response. "I used to bring Rachel here for lunch, but after the tenth time, I was going to strangle her if I had to hear, 'Hi, my name is rachel Berry and I'll have the Very Berry Salad, please,' one more time."

Blaine laughed at this. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

There was silence for a moment and Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but he hesitated. "Will you be honest with me, Blaine?" he asked gently, and Blaine, his smile fading, nodded. "Why are you here? And I don't mean New York. I mean here at Artopolis. Working here, sitting and talking with me, buying me lunch and coffee. Why are you trying so hard to set things right?"

Blaine sighed. "Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I want you out of my life," he said.

"Up until a few weeks ago, I must say I believed differently," Kurt replied sarcastically.

Blaine looked at him sadly. "I still care about you, Kurt," he told him. "A lot."

Kurt buried his face in his hands at this. "Dear god," he mumbled, "this really _is_ just like high school all over again."

"You managed not to hate me then," Blaine commented, though it was with underlying uncertainty.

"So we go back to how things were before any of it every happened," Kurt said flatly.

"I didn't mean—"

"No," Kurt said, "I know. I understand. It's fine, really. It's... smart."

He wanted to say no. He wanted to say that it still hurt to much. But still, the thought of never seeing or speaking to Blaine again almost hurt more.

"Then... friends?" Blaine asked hopefully. "I can't the thought of losing you again, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, a little hesitantly. "Yeah, of course," he said. "Friends."


	5. June 25, 2015

**In My Life, I Love You More  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>June 25, 2015<strong>

Kurt sat behind the counter of the flower shop, idly arranging and rearranging daffodils in a large, porcelain vase. It was a common occurrence for him to run the shop alone on such slow days. After all, saying that the tiny old woman trusted him was an understatement; she rather treated him like he was her own grandson. Naturally he was fond of her, and happy to give her any time off that he could.

He checked his phone for the umpteenth time, anxiously awaiting five o'clock. Not that he was certain why—going back to his apartment to sit and listen to Rachel trying to give him advice on his situation, or else talk about his stepbrother until at last he chose to lock himself in his room to "do homework" was not his ideal evening.

The tinkle of the bell attached to the door announced a customer's arrival, and Kurt glanced up from his cell phone, looking at the handsome young man with curiosity.

"Would you like any help?" Kurt asked as the other boy began looking at the display of bouquets.

The young man turned to him and flashed a smile. "I think I'm all right," he said, thought it was with uncertainty. "Red roses are the classic, right?" he then asked, furrowing his brow.

"For your girlfriend?" Kurt inquired, sliding off his stool and approaching the customer.

"No," the other boy laughed. "God no. She's just a friend." Then, he paused, and said a little more softly, "I'm gay."

"Oh," Kurt said lamely, though he suddenly couldn't suppress a smile. He quickly reevaluated the man in front of him, taking in his dark hair, olive skin tone, and green eyes. "Well, what's the occasion, exactly?"

"She's in a show," he explained. "Tisch is doing a production, and—"

"Oh dear god," Kurt cut across. "_Please_ tell me she isn't the lead, because I think my roommate has been secretly performing voodoo on the girl who got the part over her—"

"No," the young man laughed. "She isn't."

"Good," Kurt smiled. "I won't feel guilty about helping you out, then. Now, you'll want something that _means_ what you want to convey to her. Might I recommend pink heather? It signifies good luck. Or else tiger lilies for pride and congratulations."

"I think I'll go with tiger lilies," the young man said thoughtfully, and Kurt nodded.

"A dozen?" he asked, and the young man nodded again as Kurt counted them out, returning to his spot behind the counter as he arranged the flowers.

"You wouldn't happen to get off of work any time soon, would you?" the other boy asked, and Kurt glanced up at him with curiosity. "My friend gave me an extra ticket..."

Kurt blushed furiously, returning his attention to the flowers as he taped the paper wrapping them together. "I don't even know your name," he commented, and the boy smiled.

"Alex," he said with a grin.

"Kurt," he responded, handing Alex the bouquet. "And I get off at five."

"Well, Kurt," Alex said smoothly, "I can easily wait until then."

* * *

><p>"Thank you again for floral advice," Alex said, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. "She really loved them."<p>

"Glad I could help," Kurt said with a smile, as they walked down the street together. "She was wonderful. I'll have to see if Rachel knows her, though I have to say I'll be surprised if they get along. Rachel's not often a fan of those who shine as brightly as she does herself."

"She's fond of you," Alex offered, and Kurt laughed.

"For a long time, she wasn't," Kurt admitted.

"What changed?" Alex asked curiously.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but his phone buzzed. "Sorry," he mumbled, pulling his phone out, only to realise the number of missed calls and text messages he'd received, all of which were from Blaine. He frowned, scrolling through them.

'_Please call me when you get this.'_

'_Hey, I really need to talk to you.'_

'_Kurt, please answer.'_

'_Are you there?'_

'_I really need someone right now.'_

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Excuse me for a minute?" he said, and Alex nodded. Kurt walked a few feet away, dialing the other boy's phone number.

"_Kurt_." It sounded like a sigh of relief on the other end of the line.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Blaine said hurriedly. "I would have called Rachel but I don't have her number and—"

"_Blaine._"

He heard Blaine take a deep breath. "Travis and I are done with," he said.

"Oh," Kurt said lamely. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I—"

"It's fine," Blaine said immediately. "I could just... I really need a place to stay."


	6. July 5, 2015

**In My Life, I Love You More  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>July 5, 2015<strong>

"Ohh, I love this song!" Rachel said, setting down the box she'd been carrying and scurrying over to the radio. She quickly turned the dial, turning the volume up, half-shouting the old Katy Perry song as it blasted through the speakers. She turned, smiling and pointing at Kurt, who merely rolled his eyes.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream!_" she sang out, moving over to take his hand and force him to spin her around. "Come on, Blaine!" she shouted, laughing, running over to him next to take his hands and they began dancing together.

Kurt sighed exasperatedly, moving back out into the hallway to carry in another one of the cardboard boxes that belonged to Blaine, and setting it on the floor beside the others.

"Come on guys, we need to get this done," he said tiredly, watching as the other two laughed and danced.

"Oh, come on, Kurt!" Rachel responded, coming over to him and spinning circles around him. "Have a little fun!"

Then he was being forced into Blaine's arms, and the other boy slid one arm around his waist, taking his hand in his own. His stomach flipped slightly at the closeness, from the familiarity of the other boy singing those words, but did his best not to think about it.

Suddenly he heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway, and Kurt glanced up.

"Alex," Kurt said breathlessly, pulling himself from Blaine's grip. "What are you doing here?"

Alex stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. "I came to see if you needed any help," he said, "but I see you're doing just fine without me."

Kurt frowned as Rachel turned down the music, waving Blaine over so that the two of them were hovering over a box, removing its contents and ultimately pretending they weren't there. He approached Alex, folding his arms against his chest.

"Is there a problem?" Kurt asked quietly, his annoyance evident.

"Look," Alex snapped in return, "I can't say I'm exactly _thrilled_ about your high school sweetheart moving in with you—"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "For god's sake, he just broke up with his boyfriend and needs a place to stay—"

"So he's running right back into your arms," Alex said. "_Of course._"

"I'm not going to turn my back on him!" Kurt hissed, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. "God, this is a fine way to start off a relationship."

"With your ex moving in?" Alex went on. "It's just plain _perfect_."

Kurt brushed his bangs out of his face. "If you can't trust me—"

"It isn't _you_ I have a problem with—"

"—then maybe we shouldn't be doing this!" Kurt finished, and Alex was silent.

"Fine," Alex said at last, and without another word, he turned and left.

Kurt lifted his hand to his forehead, letting himself fall slightly against the doorframe. Almost immediately he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he glanced down at Rachel with a forced smile.

"What do you say to pizza and _the Sound of Music_?" she asked softly.

"Sounds perfect," he responded in what he hoped was a convincing tone.


	7. July 6, 2015

**In My Life, I Love You More  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>July 6, 2015<strong>

Kurt stayed behind, after his professor had dismissed the class, slowly collecting his things. Just as he finished placing his books and papers into his bag, he glanced up. He smiled, catching sight of Blaine, standing in the front of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as the other boy set down his small CD player.

"Cheering you up, hopefully," Blaine said with a grin. "We'll be taking a trip down memory lane." He pressed the play button and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the music that filled the room. "And I happen to know that your sexy faces have improved quite a bit since then." He gave him a teasing grin, and Kurt merely laughed again and shook his head. "_Here we go again," _Blaine sang to him, "_I kind of want to be more than friends, so take it easy on me—I'm afraid you're never satisfied..."_

"_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend,"_ Kurt sang on cue, approaching Blaine. "_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive._" He turned away from him playfully, making his way to the other side of the classroom, Blaine following him closely behind.

"_No I won't sleep tonight_..." they sang together, Blaine spinning him around and taking his hands in his.

They sang the entire song just as they had practiced so many years ago. Kurt couldn't help but smile throughout the routine, things suddenly feeling far simpler than they had in months. However, he knew it was too good to last.

They finished their final notes, slightly breathless as their voices faded. Blaine gazed at Kurt, whose heart was pounding, with an expression he was certain he recognised.

Suddenly, Blaine was leaning in, kissing Kurt gently. It was bliss and perfection and everything that Kurt had remembered it being. After several long moments, Blaine pulled away again.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out. "I... I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Kurt asked, the hurt he felt evident in his voice.

Blaine sighed, running his hand over his face. "I can't promise you that I'm doing this for all the right reasons," he said.

Kurt closed his eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath. "I'm such an idiot."

"It doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for you," Blaine tried, but Kurt shook his head.

"I'm not always going to just sit back and wait," Kurt told him softly. He paused, glancing down at his hands. "Alex texted me while I was in class. He said he's sorry, said he trusts me and he wants me to take him back." He turned back to Blaine. "I think I'm going to."

"Oh," Blaine said lamely. "Yeah. Of course. You... you should."

Kurt turned away from him again, moving back to his desk where he grabbed his bag. "I should get to my next class," he murmured, and with that, he was gone.


	8. August 1, 2015

**In My Life, I Love You More  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>August 1, 2015<strong>

"Blaine, we need to talk."

Blaine glanced up at Rachel with raised eyebrows. "All right..." he said slowly.

"Alex is simply not good enough for Kurt," she said.

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes. "Please, not this again."

"I'm serious," she pressed on. "We need to do something. He needs to be reminded that the two of you are meant to be together." She leaned in. "You _do_ want to be with Kurt, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he muttered. "But—"

"No buts," she cut across. "I _know_ that Kurt's still in love with you."

"He's with someone else," Blaine said bluntly.

"That doesn't mean anything," Rachel responded.

"I... all right, I'm not even sure what to say to that," Blaine replied, slightly taken aback.

"You have to prove that you're the better choice," Rachel urged him. "That's how I won Finn over."

"I thought that never actually worked," Blaine said, but Rachel waved her hand dismissively.

"Minor details," she said quickly. "Anyway, I have a plan."

"And while I'm certain that I'll regret it later," Blaine sighed, "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>"He's going to kill us," Blaine murmured under his breath as he walked with Rachel, her arm wrapped tightly around his own.<p>

"We're doing him a favour," Rachel reminded him, and Blaine sighed, his doubt growing with each step he took.

They entered the restaurant, Rachel immediately scanning the tables for any sign on Kurt and Alex, at last, she made a satisfied noise and began dragging Blaine in their direction. Blaine's stomach dropped once he spotted the couple, chatting and laughing in the way that _they_ used to.

"Hi guys!" Rachel said.

"Rachel," Kurt said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking Blaine out for dinner, of course," she lied smoothly. "I've always loved this place."

"Funny," Kurt said coldly. "I was certain that you'd said you'd never been here when Alex mentioned it."

"Kurt, I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Rachel said smoothly, and Blaine had to give her credit for not missing a beat. Meanwhile, he was already regretting everything about the situation, wishing he could get out of it.

"Mind if we join you?" Rachel asked next, and Blaine groaned inwardly. Only a few minutes in and he'd already had taken too much.

"Of course not," Alex said with a genuine smile, and Kurt's face fell. Mentally Blaine noted Alex's unexpected reaction and thought that maybe, just maybe, he was in fact better for Kurt. However, at that thought, the bottom of his stomach just plummeted further.

Once they'd ordered their dinner, Rachel began speaking at a rate that Blaine almost found comical. Kurt was wearing a murderous expression, but Alex seemed to be listening intently, without interrupting a single time. At one point Blaine caught Kurt's eye, but still he looked furious, and Blaine leaned back into his seat, wishing he could simply evaporate.

Suddenly there was a clatter and Blaine jerked his head up at the noise, seeing Rachel reaching across the table toward Alex. She had knocked over his drink and it had spilled across the table and over his shirt and pants. Immediately he picked up his napkin and started dabbing at his wet clothing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rachel said, putting her hand to her mouth.

"It's fine," said Alex, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm just going to run to the bathroom to get cleaned up." He quickly made his way to the restroom, his napkin still in hand, pressed to his shirt.

The moment he left, Kurt rounded on the others.

"Is this a joke?" he asked furiously. "Are you honestly trying to sabotage this date?"

Rachel looked at him innocently. "Kurt, why would you—"

"You know, I understand this from you, Rachel," he snapped, shaking his head, "but I thought you were better than that, Blaine."

They sat in silence for a moment before Alex returned, smiling weakly. "As good as new," he assured them, sliding back into the booth beside Kurt.

The moment he sat back down, Kurt reached out to the side of his face, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. When the parted, Alex was smiling more broadly.

"I thought you didn't like PDAs," he said. "Not that I'm complaining at all..."

"I make exceptions," Kurt responded silkily.

"Excuse me," Blaine murmured, pulling himself from the booth and quickly making himself out of the restaurant.

"Blaine, wait!" Rachel called after him. He sighed, stopping in his tracks and running a hand through his curls.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," he murmured. "I just can't do this."

"I'm sorry, Blaine..."

"I desperately want to be with Kurt," he told her. "But I want that only if he wants it, too. And at least for the time being, he doesn't."

Rachel looked at him with sad eyes. "You're not giving up, are you?" she asked him, but he shook his head.

"Just waiting," he assured her, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "He's definitely worth waiting for."


	9. November 7, 2015

**In My Life, I Love You More  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>November 7, 2015<strong>

"Have you seen Alex?" Kurt half-shouted over the blasting music, a red plastic cup in his hand. The girl shook her head, and Kurt sighed.

He hadn't wanted to drink. He hadn't even wanted to come to this stupid party, but Alex had somehow convinced him to do both. And then, he managed to disappear.

Kurt threw the cup away, his stomach already churning from the alcohol as he made his way upstairs in hopes of finding his boyfriend. At the end of the hall he thought he heard Alex's voice, and quickly made his way to the bedroom that had its door slightly opened.

Kurt pressed against the door, feeling his stomach drop as he looked into the room. He had found his boyfriend, though he had also found another boy he did not know, the both of them kissing heatedly.

For a fleeting moment, Kurt couldn't help but be thankful that at least it wasn't a girl. But that thought disappeared as Alex pushed against the other boy, who leaned back onto the bed.

He wanted to run, but his body seemed frozen and his stomach felt sick. He looked down to the floor when he finally heard the boy gasp out, "Kurt!"

He jerked his head back up to see Alex stopped, wide-eyed, over the other boy.

"Glad you're having fun," Kurt told him blankly, and he finally regained control over his limbs, making his way out of the room and out of the house as quickly as possible. He was pushing past people who were drinking and chatting and laughing, desperately trying to just get out of the house and as far away from everything and everyone as possible.

As Kurt walked quickly down the street, he ran his hand through his hair, staring intently as his phone as he flipped through his contacts. His thumb paused over Blaine's name, but he bit his lip, suddenly feeling something nagging him in the back of his head.

Instead, he flicked the screen, scrolling down until Rachel's name appeared, and he pressed the call button.

He pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for a moment, but it didn't ring, the call going straight to voicemail. He sighed as he ended the call, scrolling back through his contacts once again.

"Hey Kurt," came Blaine's voice after only a couple rings. "How's the party?"

"Can you pick me up?" Kurt asked him in a tiny voice, and Blaine was quiet.

"Yeah," he said immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt responded quickly. He paused. "No."

"Kurt—"

"I'm not hurt or anything," the boy quickly told him. "I just... I want to go home, but I'm kind of drunk and Alex—" He quickly cut himself off, staring at his shoes. "I just really want to go home."

"Do you want me to stay on the line with you?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm fine," Kurt assured him.

"Did you leave the party? Can you tell me where you are?"

"I didn't walk far," Kurt said, glancing up at the structure in front of him. "I'm at a bus stop at the end of the block."

"Wait there," Blaine instructed him. "I'm on my way."

Kurt cautiously seated himself on the bench, resting his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. It felt as though he'd only just sat down when Blaine's familiar sedan pulled in front of the bus stop . Kurt slowly pulled himself from the bench and slid down low in the front seat of the car.

The ride back to their apartment was silent. Blaine's radio was turned off, and even once he finally put his car in park, he simply turned to Kurt and waited for any indication of what he could do.

"Alex kissed someone else," he said blankly, after several more minutes of silence. "Well, if I hadn't walked in, it would have probably been more. Maybe by now it has been."

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I—"

"You knew," Kurt sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. "You and Rachel both knew he was a jerk underneath his charming exterior, but I didn't listen."

"Kurt..."

"This is why I don't drink," he went on. "Last time I did, I vomited all over Miss Pilsbury's shoes. Remind me to email her another apology, Finn doesn't think she ever fully recovered." He sunk lower in his seat. "I wish I hadn't gone tonight," he said, his voice breaking slightly. "I feel sick."

He heard as Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt. "Wait one second," he breathed out. The car door opened and closed again, and suddenly Kurt's own door was opening and Blaine was reaching over him to undo his seatbelt.

Then, Blaine slid his arms beneath Kurt, picking him up and cradling him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, slightly panicked, grasping tightly around Blaine's neck.

"Taking care of you," Blaine responded, kicking the car door shut.

Several minutes later, Blaine gently settled Kurt onto his bed. Immediately, the boy pulled his knees to his chest, nestling into his pillow. Blaine quickly sat on the other side of the bed, resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey," he said quickly. "You don't want to fall asleep in your clothes. I know you'll be angry with me tomorrow if I let you."

Kurt hummed in response, holding his arms up to Blaine.

"Need help?" he asked with a smile and Kurt nodded sleepily. Blaine sighed, pulling the sweater over Kurt's head, and placing it carefully on the bedside table. He then pulled off Kurt's boots, setting them on the floor beside them.

He turned back to Kurt and hesitated. "Want your jeans off?" he asked, his voice catching slightly and he swallowed thickly. Kurt nodded but made no effort to move, and Blaine nervously licked his lips, before gently sliding Kurt's jeans off and placing them on top of Kurt's sweater.

Finally Blaine pulled Kurt's blankets over top of the boy, rubbing his arm in a comforting manner. After several long minutes, Blaine went to leave, but Kurt grabbed at his wrist.

"Don't go," he said.

"I have to go to my own bed," Blaine told him softly.

"Stay," Kurt insisted. "If you go, I don't think I'll be able to keep myself from crying."

Blaine hesitated. "All right," he said, before slowly climbing into the bed as well. Kurt immediately leaned in close, snuggling against Blaine's chest and the other boy gently wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't try to leave again, okay?" Kurt said, and Blaine swallowed.

"Never," he whispered.


	10. December 31, 2015

**In My Life, I Love You More  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>December 31, 2015<strong>

Rachel hit the final note of the song, and everyone clapped and cheered. She bowed, jumping down the step and practically skipping over to Kurt and Blaine, who were sitting on the sofa together.

"Not a bad party, right?" she said, sitting beside Kurt.

"Better than your last, I have to say," he responded.

"Your turn Kurt!" Mercedes called out.

"If I must," he said with a grin, picking himself up off of the couch and making his way to the 'stage', glancing through Rachel's karaoke list.

"Having fun?" Rachel asked Blaine, and the boy smiled.

"But of course," he said.

Then, she leaned in closer to him. "And your plans for midnight?" she asked him.

"What—?"

"Well, you _are_ going to kiss Kurt, aren't you?"

He sighed. "Only if he wants me to," he said. "I'm afraid he's gotten over me since Alex."

They glanced up as the music began, and Kurt started to sing.

"_There are places I remember all my life, though some have changed,"_ he sang, and Blaine smiled at the sound of his voice."_Some forever not for better, some have gone, and some remain. All these places have their moments with lovers and friends I still can recall, some are dead and some are living. In my life I've loved them all._"

There was a small pause before the next verse, and Kurt glanced up at Blaine during this time. He smiled before continuing.

"_But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you, and these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new_," he continued. "_Though I know I'll never lose affection for people and things that went before, I know I'll often stop and think about them_," he now glanced at Blaine. "_In my life I love you more._"

"Well," Rachel whispered over Kurt's singing, and Blaine turned to her to see that she was smiling smugly, "he's obviously _completely_ over you."

The song finished and Blaine excused himself, making his way upstairs. He stopped in the kitchen, grabbing a drink and taking a deep breath.

"Hey." He turned around to see Finn, who was frowning slightly at him.

"Hey," he responded lamely.

Finn shoved his hands into his pockets. "So can you tell me what's going on between you and my brother?" he asked. Blaine opened his mouth stupidly, and Finn sighed. "I know I'm not smart, but I do know a few things. And one of those things is that Kurt sings the Beatles when he's really feeling something strong."

Blaine swallowed. "I know," he murmured. "But I... I honestly don't know what's going on between us."

"You _do_ care about him, right?" Finn asked. "You really hurt him after high school, when you two broke up."

Blaine looked at him. "You do know that he broke up with me, right?" he asked cautiously, and Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" he asked, and Blaine nodded. "I always assumed you did it. I guess I never asked. I just remember it was right after your dad had that talk with him."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"He never told you about that?" Finn inquired, and Blaine shook his head. "I figured it had something to do with the breakup."

Blaine frowned, considering Finn's words. "Hey, thanks for telling me," he said. "I... I've gotta go find Kurt."

He walked swiftly past Finn, and nearly ran into the boy he was searching for at the top of the basement stairs. "Hey," he said with a grin. "I was just looking for you."

"I was just looking for you, too," Blaine responded. "Can we... can we talk?"

"Sure," Kurt responded. "Let's head to Rachel's room." He took Blaine's hand in his and led him upstairs.

He stopped once they reached the room. "Is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine hesitated. "What did my dad say to you?" he inquired slowly, and Kurt flushed.

"I don't know what—"

"Finn told me," Blaine said. "He said that my father took you aside to talk to you, somewhere around the same time that you dumped me."

"And what?" Kurt snapped. "You think they're related?"

"Are they?"

Kurt sighed, brushing his bangs out of his face and sitting down on Rachel's bed. "You weren't supposed to hear about it," he muttered.

"Kurt..."

"It was stupid," he said, shaking his head. "I was stupid for listening to him. But everything he said, about how I was destroying every chance you had at anything. And it started to eat at me. I cost the Warblers regionals. I took away the education Dalton was giving you once you transferred. And when you left for Dartmouth so you could study business and take over your father's company one day, I'd be holding you back because I was several states away. I was a distraction. A bad influence." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "He told me you wouldn't believe it because you were young and thought you were in love. So it fell upon me to give up my happiness so that, in the long run, you could live a happy life." He laughed bitterly. "The worst part is that what hurt me the most was his claim that you _thought_ you loved me. Like it wasn't real."

Blaine sat beside Kurt. "It was always real, Kurt," he said gently, and the other boy nodded.

"I knew it was a mistake the moment you gave me that ring," he said. "But then I wasn't so sure again once we stopped talking."

"I'm the real idiot," Blaine said. "I never should have let you go in the first place. I will never be able to forgive myself for not fighting so much harder for you."

They were silent for several moments.

"I still want to be with you, Kurt," he breathed out. "I know we've hurt each other and maybe it will take a while before we're ready to _really_ be together again, but you're it for me, Kurt. If you want to work on this..."

"Yeah," he responded quickly. "I do."

The grandfather clock in the hallway suddenly chimed, and Kurt glanced at the clock beside Rachel's bed, which read midnight. He turned back to Blaine.

"Happy new year," Blaine said with a slight smile.

"Happy new year," Kurt whispered, and after only a moment's hesitation, he leaned in to press a kiss to Blaine's lips.


	11. March 6, 2016

**In My Life, I Love You More  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March 6, 2016<strong>

Kurt turned off his Navigator, and he slid out of the car, meeting Blaine on the passenger side as he climbed out himself.

As he approached the boy, he cell phone rang, and he glanced down, Finn's name lighting up the screen. He quickly silenced the phone, smiling at Blaine as he did so.

"Kurt—"

Blaine's voice was cut off by Kurt's cell phone as it rang again, and Kurt glared at his stepbrother's name. Again he silenced the ringer, sighing as he looked up at Blaine once again.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I wish he'd stop calling, he knows I'm out with you."

"Probably trying to do his brotherly duties and make sure I haven't done anything to hurt you," Blaine offered, and Kurt smiled. As he did so, Blaine reached out and brushed a bit of Kurt's hair out of his face, his fingers lingering on his cheek. He leaned slightly toward him before once again the cellphone ringer broke the quiet.

Kurt sighed exasperatedly, muttering curses under his breath as he pulled out his phone, promising to injure Finn the moment he saw him next.

However, he frowned as he stared at the screen, the name not belonging to his stepbrother, but step_mother. _Hesitantly he put the phone to his ear. "Carole?" he asked.

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes widened in horror. He covered his mouth with his hand, muttering 'oh my god's and 'all right's into the receiver. When at last he hung up the phone, he merely stared at Blaine, shaken. The other boy moved in, resting a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with concern.

"My dad's had another heart attack," Kurt breathed out at last, and he clung to Blaine, who held him tightly.

After a few more minutes, Blaine drew back. "Get back in the car," he said softly, and quickly made his way to the other side of Kurt's Navigator. "I'll drive."

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked shakily as he took his seat, and Blaine started the car.

"Lima," he said, shifting into gear.

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, it's a ten-and-a-half hour drive."

"That's not important," Blaine told him. As he did so, he gently took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "I'm taking you to see your father."


	12. March 11, 2016

**In My Life, I Love You More  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March 11, 2016<strong>

Kurt glanced up as the door to his father's room opened. He furrowed his brow.

"Blaine?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I called him," Burt said, and Kurt turned to his father, frowning.

"Why?"

Blaine smiled. "Are you that unhappy to see me?"

Kurt blushed. "I didn't mean—I just—I'm here for my dad—"

"You can't sit here until I get out," Burt told him. "I'm _fine_, and besides, Carole's on her way to take your spot."

Kurt scowled. "I'm not leaving—"

"Yes you are," Burt said sternly.

"I'll use force if I have to," Blaine offered.

Kurt glared at him before standing, taking his jacket from the back of his chair. "Fine," he snapped.

Blaine, smiling, turned back to Burt. "I'll take good care of him," he said.

"I'm counting on it," Burt responded before Blaine led Kurt out of the door and to his car.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked him, but Blaine shook his head.

"It's a surprise," he told him. "Just sit back and rest, I'll tell you when we get there."

Kurt huffed but rested his head against the window. Suddenly, he found himself being gently shaken awake, and he blinked, glancing around.

"Sorry," he muttered, rubbing at his eyes.

"Your dad said you haven't been sleeping," Blaine said with concern, and Kurt sighed.

"I'm fine," he insisted. He paused, now directing his attention out the window. "What... what are we doing here?"

"This is a very important place," Blaine said with a smile, sliding out of the car and making his way to the other side where he opened the door for Kurt. He thanked him as he climbed out, looking ahead of him at what had been, for a very short time, his school.

"Dalton," Kurt said disbelieving. "This was your surprise?"

"You don't think it's a good one?" Blaine asked over dramatically. "Well, I'll just have to show you." He offered his hand with a grin. "Come on, I know a shortcut."

Kurt couldn't suppress a smile as Blaine took his hand led him to the school, half-running. At last he slowed to a stop in front of the familiar staircase. He turned back to Kurt, not letting go of his hand for a moment.

"See this here?" he asked. "This is where we met. You stopped me on these stairs. And then..."

He tugged at Kurt's hand, making their way quickly to their next destination.

"This," he said, a little breathless, "is where you watched us perform Teenage Dream."

"Where I fell for you," Kurt added, and Blaine grinned and blushed.

Their next stop was the senior commons. "This is where you admitted everything to me," Blaine breathed out. "Where you told me about everything you were going through. And I knew from that moment I wanted to do anything I could to help you."

Again they were half-running, this time to the choir room. "_This_ place is _filled_ with memories. When I introduced you to the Warblers, and you received Pavarotti. And this... is where I fell for _you_." He smiled at Kurt. "It took me a bit longer, I admit, but we know I was a bit slow with this sort of thing in high school."

They paused for a moment before they began moving again, only at a much slower pace. They walked into the junior commons, and Kurt swallowed thickly at the realisation of what was coming next, his heart pounding.

"And this..." Blaine said, finally releasing Kurt's hand and raising his arms, gesturing to the room in its entirety, "is where I told you how I felt and... and where you let me kiss you." He moved back to Kurt. "I love you, Kurt. I never really stopped. I want nothing more than to be with you and, if you'll let me, I really want to kiss you again."

"Yes," Kurt said breathlessly, nodding. "Yes to everything."

Immediately Blaine closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Kurt's, kissing him sweetly but hungrily. When they parted, Kurt simply held the other boy close, smiling uncontrollably, very content with the thought that they had many more kisses to come.


	13. March 11, 2024

**In My Life, I Love You More  
>by crystallicrain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March 11, 2024<strong>

"_Golden slumbers fill your eyes, smiles awake you when you rise."_

Blaine heard the melody drifting down the hall, and quietly moved to the bedroom at the end of the hall, smiling at the sight that met him.

"_Sleep pretty darling, do not cry,_" Kurt sang to the little girl, drifting off to sleep in her bed, "_and I will sing a lullaby." _Blaine smiled as he leaned against he doorway. Kurt glanced up at him and smiled softly before returning his attention to the girl. "_Once there was a way to get back homeward; once there was a way to get back home. Sleep pretty darling, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby._"

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the child's forehead before tiptoeing to the doorway and closing the door behind him and Blaine.

"Is she asleep?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded and smiled.

"At the end of the first verse," Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded. "I liked the song choice," he commented.

"My mom used to sing it to me," he replied. "Well, that and 'I Can't Help Falling In Love with You', but I suppose I imagine that singing Elvis to our daughter is a bit more _your_ style."

Blaine hummed in response, taking Kurt into his arms. "I'll have to try that one, next time."

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's cheekbone. "Maybe tomorrow night."

"As if she would let me," Blaine sighed, but Kurt laughed in response.

He thought of reminding Blaine just how quickly she changes her favourite colour, that surely in a few days she'll be tired of Kurt's lullabies and be asking for Daddy Blaine to sing her to sleep. But instead, he simply continued to smile, still cheek-to-cheek with his husband.

"There's plenty of time."


End file.
